


School Time

by GinnyStar



Series: Drabble Collection 2015 [4]
Category: Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Beyond the Books, Central World Laboratory School (Ship), Central World School (Ship), Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a drabble http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067196/chapters/2365503 and the comments I've made, my keyboard broke, and my new one is going to take time to get broken in.</p>
<p>My one hand right not left isn't responding so good, so it well take longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Central World School and Laboratory - Helva (Ship) Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same Planet, Different Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067196) by [gatekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat), [Starsheild (StarRise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRise/pseuds/Starsheild). 
  * Inspired by [Meeting In the Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773597) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



When Helva and the other were placed in there shells, one of them died, but the other lived, their brains now moving them as they learn about the world around them. Studying and working together. 


	2. Finding the Use of Manual Tools, with changes along the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bits I'm find that go beyond the books.

Helva 

She was finding the use of manual tools, in fine art. She had her sight set for fine work. What she was trying to do was the Last Supper on the head of a screw.

This was when she meets for the first time normal humans, who leave her a way that later on becomes the Ship Who Sang.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
